Epilogos, nombres extraños y una mujer embarazada
by Luzme-Radcliffe
Summary: J.K.Rowling esta cansada pero de una u otra forma tiene que decidir el nombre de los hijos de Harry, por otra parte Ginny tiene un mal presentimiento. Pequeña parodia de la eleccion de los nombres de los hijos del elegido.


_**Disclaimer:**__ No soy rubia, nunca me he subido a un tren, no hablo portugues y no soy dueña de Harry Potter. Si, tienen razon no soy J.._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogos, nombres extraños y una mujer embarazada<strong>

**por:Luzme-Radcliffe.**

J.K. Rowling se encontraba sentada ante una computadora en un lujoso hotel, estaba cansada, tenía tiempo sin dormir de forma normal y su salud mental amenazaba con colapsar, necesitaba un descanso pero TENIA que terminar.

Una vez habiendo ganado su partida de buscaminas se dirigió de nuevo al documento de Word más importante de su carrera, su cama calentita y acolchada la llamaba insistentemente pero estaba a punto de terminar de escribir el capítulo final del séptimo libro de Harry Potter y si le daba más largas al asunto tendría miles de fans agitados tocando su puerta con antorchas y objetos punzantes, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, no podía permitirse eso.

Escribir un epilogo había parecido una brillante idea hace dos días pero ahora que tenía que decidir el nombre del hijo de su personaje principal (miro un dibujo de Harry hecho hace más de ocho años atrás y lo abrazo y beso), no podía decidirse por un nombre que le hiciera suficiente justicia a todos sus años de arduo trabajo, debía ser algo que conmoviera a sus lectores y sellara con broche de oro su saga.

James sería muy obvio, Ron o Hermione podía llegar a ser algo cursi, no podía hacer una mezcla entre Harry y Ginny porque admitámoslo, Haggy o Giha eran hilarantes. Era difícil decidirse por un nombre, ¡Harry tenia tantos amigos!

Borro el trigésimo noveno intento de nombre (tal vez Hadumbledore era un nombre muy polémico) y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el escritorio, una, dos y hasta diez veces tenia-que-terminar-pronto.

Y fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió, cuando su cerebro estaba a punto de sufrir una seria contusión cerebral, tomo un sorbo grande se su taza de café y después de reír como una maniaca decidió colocar todos los nombres que se le vinieron a la cabeza.

"James Severus Lily Sirius Hermione Albus Luna Molly" parecía un nombre demasiado largo para un personaje, así que lo dividió en tres hijos.

Su idea era brillante "James Sirius" como los merodeadores, "Albus Severus" como los directores y "Lily Luna" porque bueno… los dos comenzaban en L.

Tan pronto como escribió los nombres en el epilogo y le dio al botón de guardar Joane se lanzo a su cama de plumas y se arropo con su sabana hecha de billetes, ahora podría descansar un poco.

* * *

><p>Ginny Weasley se encontraba en Grimmauld Place tomando el té con su marido cuando un extraño dolor se alojo en su cabeza, Harry noto como se llevaba la mano derecha a la cabeza y fruncía el seño.<p>

¿Sucede algo cariño?- dijo el joven de ojos verdes mientras se acercaba a su esposa.

No lo sé, es que de pronto se me han venido cientos de nombres a la cabeza, cada uno peor que el otro.- respondió Ginny, no era raro que hablaran de nombres, Ginny estaba embarazada y aun no habían decidido el nombre del futuro bebe.

Harry sonrío y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

Tal vez no seas buena para la elección de nombres linda, a lo mejor será mejor que yo decida los nombres de nuestros hijos.-

Ginny asintió sin estar muy pendiente de lo que hacía debido al terrible dolor que se había instalado en su cabeza, no sabía lo mucho que le costaría ese asentimiento.

* * *

><p><em>Sinceramente no se como se me ocurrio esto, lo unico que se es que me diverti mucho imaginandome a J.K desesperada golpeandose contra su ordenador. Espero que les halla gustado mi intento de humor, respeto mucho a Rowling, pero la pobre debio tener algun momento de desesperacion. <em>

_Sus opiniones son importantes, y a veces vienen con la sabanita de billetes de J.K. solo tienen que dejar un review ;)_

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
